The Adventure of Toad and Sora
by randomcat23
Summary: All Sora ever wanted to do was share a paopu fruit with Kairi. When he finally gets one, what could go wrong? Well, answer that after you add in a race, an ugly toad and Riku's schemes. Poor six year old Sora never stood a chance.


Here is my little cute Kingdom Hearts fic. It's pretty short, straight to the point and hopefully a little sweet.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Who knew that one?

* * *

**The Adventure of Mr. Toad and Mr. Sora

* * *

**

Six-year-old Sora woke up when the sunlight streamed into his room. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. His mischievous grin formed on his young face as he readied for another day of adventures with his best friends Kairi and Riku.

Leaping out of bed, he quickly shoved the sheets up over his pillow hoping to please his mom by making the bed. Sora grabbed a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and pulled them over his body. His large, blue eyes looked at the mirror and brushed his hair with his two small hands. Satisfied, he ran downstairs, stomping on every single step.

"Mommy, mommy! Can I go outside, please!" He jumped up and down while gripping the back of a breakfast table chair.

His mother smiled but stated, "Did you make your bed?" She received a hasty nod. "Brush your hair?" It was obvious that he didn't.

"Of course!" He exclaimed gleefully. "Can I leave now?"

"No. Sit down and eat your breakfast." She picked him up and set him in his chair, placing a bowl of cereal in front of him.

Sora frowned at the soggy gloop in his bowl and made a face. He opened his mouth to argue but his mother started, "You can't leave until you finish your meal. How do you expect to grow up strong if you don't eat your breakfast?"

"Riku's gonna get mad at me," He pouted. It wasn't totally true, but it might just work.

His mother ignored his little plea and continued to wash dishes. Seeing no other way to get out of eating the mush, Sora ate a few bites and ran out the door.

The fresh sea breeze blew in his face and the smells of summer drifted all over the island. Sora jumped down off a ledge and said eagerly, "I'm gonna get a paopu fruit, I'm gonna get a paopu fruit!" Sora's best friend Riku had promised Sora one of the rare fruits just the other day. The six-year-old wanted to share it with his new friend Kairi but didn't have one of the legendary fruits. Even though he had never seen one before, when he spoke of his plan to Riku, the silver haired seven-year-old grinned and promised to let Sora borrow one.

Raising a hand over his eyes, he scanned the area looking for Riku. He spotted his friend and smiled, racing over to where Riku sat on the beach. Sora tried to sneak up on his unsuspecting friend and attempted to tackle him by surprise. Riku, however, moved quickly out of the way and laughed at Sora's sandy face. The brown-haired boy spat out sand and complained, "Riku that was mean!"

"You shouldn't have tackled me then!" Riku gleamed.

Frowning at his loss, Sora kicked the beach ground. "I just tripped over a rock or something. I would have gotten you if it wasn't there." He crossed his arms in protest.

"Whatever!" And Riku turned to run in the opposite direction. Sora ran as fast as his little legs could carry him and managed to catch up. The two boys sprinted up and down the sandy dunes and stopped right in front of a wall, their race-starting point.

Sora panted and sat down. His chubby little cheeks were already pink from the sun and from running. "Hey, Riku, do you have the paopu fruit like you promised?"

"Of course." Riku reached into his pocket and took out the star-shaped fruit. He held it out in his hand to show Sora who smiled happily. He reached out to take the fruit, but Riku pulled it back away from Sora's grasp.

"Are you sure that is a paopu fruit?" Sora asked with his mouth wide open in awe. His eyes met Riku's.

"Yeah, I'm sure! Would I lie to you Sora? A promise is a promise after all." His head tilted to the side slightly as he laughed, his aqua eyes bright.

"Yeah, you're right. So when are you gonna give it to me?" He paused, "We also have to get Kairi to come outside."

Riku looked at the ground and then out over the ocean. "We can get her later. But you might have to trick her into eating it."

"Why should I trick Kairi?"

"Because she might not wanna share it with you. Girls are weird like that."

"If you say so." He picked up a rock and tossed it into the water. "How are we gonna do that?"

Riku didn't look at him right away but continued gaze out over the ocean. His hands folded behind his head. "Sora, do you wanna race?"

Sora shot him a confused look. "Race? Now? But I thought that we were gonna-"

"We will, but let's race first!" His face formed a competitive looking grin and he walked over to their starting point. He waved his gloved hand, "Come on Sora. Or are you scared?" His feet kicked up sandy dust.

The six-year-old shouted, "I'm not scared! I just don't wanna waste time. We can race after we get Kairi!" He stomped his foot in protest and he began to walk toward Kairi's house.

"I can always take that paopu fruit back." Riku challenged.

Sora stopped and turned around. "Fine I'll race you and I'll win!" He grinned confidently and took his place next to Riku.

Riku looked at him, "Ready?"

Sora grinned back after placing the valuable fruit into his pocket. "Set?"

"GO!" They yelled in unison.

Sora pumped his little arms and ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. His wild hair blew in his face as his feet pounded against the damp ground. Riku and Sora raced neck-to-neck around the beach and soon up the hill. Sora breathed hard; he just had to win! Riku would not beat him this time!

But as they reached the top of a sandy hill, Riku began to pull ahead, his slightly longer legs and greater speed carried him quicker. Riku shot a smirk back at Sora as he ran around a tree and continued on. Sora opened his mouth to say something but instead, put his head down and ran even faster. Despite all of Sora's effort, Riku remained ahead, his silver hair bouncing on his shoulders.

Looking around frantically, Sora tried to find a way to beat Riku. An idea sprang into his small head and he reached into his pocket. Pulling out the paopu fruit, he thought quickly, _"Maybe it can give me a speed boost! It is a legendary fruit after all!"_ Seeing that nothing else popped into his head, he shrugged and took a bite of the star-shaped fruit.

His small head dropped in disappointment. _"I didn't feel a thing!"_ He stared at the fruit and sighed. _"I guess it isn't meant to give you special powers to beat your friend."_ Sora lifted his head just in time to see Riku cross the finish line and let out a cheer. But as Sora ran a few more steps and passed though a puddle, his small legs suddenly came out from beneath him and he tumbled across the beach. He felt the sand scratch his small legs and arms. Sora's body came to a stop just in front of a small pond.

He opened his blue eyes, which were filling with tears. "Owwie." He found himself laying on his stomach facing the small pond. Shaking his head a bit, he sniffled and noticed that his paopu fruit had landed by a large, fat, green toad. His little hand reached out to grab it, but he was too late.

The big toad, apparently, thought that the paopu fruit looked quite appetizing and it hopped over to the half that Sora had dropped and swallowed it. It then appeared to have a slight grin as it jumped back into the tall sea grass.

Sora stared at the spot with his little mouth open in shock. He crawled over to the spot where the toad had been and picked up the sand and let it slide through his small fingers.

Riku looked around for Sora and found him face down in the sand. His eyes widened as he sprinted off to help his friend. Stopping a few feet away from Sora he asked, "Are you ok Sora? I didn't see you fall." He walked over and grabbed Sora by the arm and tried to lift his unhappy buddy. "What's the matter?"

Sora continued to stare at the pond and sniffed again, rubbing his eyes. "Riku, I. . .I . . ."

"What, just spit it out."

"I have to be connected to a toad forever!" His usually smiling face broke into tears.

Riku raised an eyebrow. "What!"

"I fell and dropped the paopu fruit! The toad ate it!" He pointed frantically at the grass and pond, waving his arms wildly.

Riku laughed a little. "Sora, you only are connected to the toad if you also took a bite of the fruit. If the toad ate it whole, then it doesn't work." He laughed again and was pleased with himself for being so smart.

"But I did take a bite of it!"

"You what?"

Sora rubbed his eyes again, "I took a bite of the fruit cause I thought that it could help me beat you. And then I fell and now I'm stuck with a toad as a friend!" His tears fell down his face and he didn't notice Kairi walk up with a worried look on her face.

"Sora what's wrong." Her soft voice made Sora look up and try to make it appear that he wasn't crying.

"N. .Nothing."

Riku broke in, "Sora is now connected to a big ugly toad!" His laughter rang out over the area.

"Connected to a toad?" Kairi looked from Sora to Riku.

"Yeah, he took a bite of a paopu fruit and then dropped it and then the toad ate the other half!"

Kairi walked up to Sora and took his arm. "It's ok Sora. Maybe you can get the toad to give it back."

Riku swung his head to look at her. "How could the toad give it back?"

"Oh, I get it!" Sora's smile returned. "Let's find the toad and make it spit it up!" He dived into the tall grass and crawled around calling, "Here Toady, Toady! Where are you, best buddy forever? Toady! Here Toady, Toady!" Kairi soon joined him on her hands and knees and the two six-year-olds searched through the grass as Riku watched, shaking his head.

"I've found you!" Sora jumped up, gripping the toad in both hands. His goofy grin spread from ear to ear. "I found you, I found you!" The toad wriggled in Sora's grasp but never escaped. Sora's hands acted like a straightjacket for the toad as he walked out of the grass, Kairi following close behind.

"How are you gonna make it spit it up, Sora?" Kairi gazed at the creature and then back at Sora's happy grin.

"Easy, I'll just squeeze it around the belly!" After positioning his hand he gave the toad a slight squeeze. But all it seemed to do was make the toad's eyes bulge.

Sora looked at the toad, shrugged and tried again. Kairi watched with interest as he continued to squeeze the poor, pond animal's stomach.

"Stupid toad! Give me back the paopu fruit! It's not yours!" He yelled at his captive and he shook it with both hands. His grin slowly turned to a frown as he gave one final try, which produced no new results. Riku tried to fight back a grin as he watched Sora's pathetic attempts.

Suddenly the toad leaped, escaping Sora's hands, and landed safely in the grass, hidden once again. Sora's eyes widened in shock, surprise, and worry. He tackled the ground and immediately searched once again for the convict toad. "Toady! I won't be mean." He lied, pleading with the animal. After searching for what seemed to be forever Sora stood up and cried. "I hate you, toady! I hate you!"

Kairi's eye's softened and she took Sora's hands. "Don't worry Sora, we can look again another time."

Riku however seemed to find this whole situation extremely amusing. He rolled on the beach laughing and pointing at Sora and Kairi. Sora and Kairi looked at him and frowned. Why was this so funny?

Sora yelled again, "Riku stop laughing at me! How would you like to be connected to a toad forever? I bet you would hate it!"

The silver haired boy stood up and walked over to his two friends, laughing. He placed a hand on Sora's shoulder and said, "Do you wanna know a secret Sora?"

Sora stared at Riku. "This isn't anytime for secrets Riku. Now why were you laughing at me?"

"That's the secret dummy. So let me tell you."

The toad-connected boy leaned closer to Riku and Kairi did the same. Sora waited for the explanation but, Riku kept cracking up in laughs and had to stop every five seconds. "You know Riku, if you can't stop laughing, don't tell me." He was about to turn and walk away when Riku grabbed his arm.

"Alright, here I'll tell you." And he whispered into Sora's ear. "That thing you ate," he laughed, "that was not a paopu fruit." He backed up, grinned mischievously, and waited for it to sink in.

Sora looked at his older friend and paused, thinking. His anger rose, "What are you talking about Riku? If that wasn't a paopu fruit, then what was it! It was star-shaped and everything!" His small hands formed fists as he waved them around in the air. Kairi glanced quickly between the two boys.

"Yeah, it wasn't a paopu fruit, it was a star fruit! I got it from my mom! They're not special at all."

"You tricked me!" Sora ran over to Riku and shouted in his face. "You tricked me and you promised though! You still owe me a paopu fruit!"

"I think you're missing the point, Sora." Riku stopped short and waited to see if Sora got it. Apparently not. "Since that wasn't a paopu fruit, you're not connected to that ugly toad at all!" He laughed again and pointed from Sora to the grass.

A small grin grew on Sora's face as this truth hit him. He jumped with all his might and let out a cheer. "I'm not connected to the toady! Yay! No toady for me!" He leaped one last time as something came into his head. "Riku, I don't forgive you! You still need to get me a paopu fruit!" He complained and then looked around to where Riku was, but then noticed that his friend had run away to the top of a hill. "Riku get down here! You need to give me a paopu fruit!"

With his arms linked behind his head and a goofy grin slapped on his face, Riku replied, "Actually Sora, no I don't. If you remember correctly, I promised you a 'star-shaped fruit' the other day. I never said paopu fruit. You just thought that I meant a paopu fruit."

Sora gasped, his smile disappeared. "Riku!" His cry echoed all over the Destiny Islands as young Sora sprinted and tried to catch his friend. Riku, with the head start, just turned his head back and yelled, "Sora, you just lost twice in one day!" And he continued running, never letting Sora catch up.

* * *

So there you have it. Please review, they're always appreciated. -randomcat23 


End file.
